Many vehicles such as pickup trucks and trailers have loadbins. Numerous attempts have been made to utilise these loadbins in more ways than possible with a standard loadbin.
Some pickup trucks are fitted with flexible covers, typically made from canvas or a flexible waterproof material that are stretched over the loadbin to protect items stored in the loadbins from elements such as water and dust, and to minimise the risk of theft of the items.
Problems with these covers include that it is difficult to ensure adequate waterproofing of the loadbin and that there is still a risk of theft from the loadbin since these canvas covers are easily opened.
Some pickup trucks are also fitted with canopies, typically in a hard shell configuration that match the vehicle design, but also sometimes in a canvas canopy configuration that comprises a frame that is secured to the loadbin with canvas stretched over it.
Problems with these covers include relatively high cost, difficulty in removal once it is fitted, and alteration of the vehicle's appearance.
Some trailers are also fitted with loadbin covers as a semi-permanent fixture. Such a cover may be secured by means of a hinge to a side edge of the loadbin upper rim, as is typically the case with trailers.
Another development has been a rigid cover that lies flush with the loadbin upper rim, and which is secured by means of a hinge along the front of the loadbin rim. On pickup trucks this hinge is located to the rear of the cab of the truck.
A problem with these covers is that the cover has to be opened completely to gain access to contents of the loadbin, which may expose the contents to rain damage. It is also possible that such a cover may be damaged by high wind when it is in the open position. It is normally not possible to drive with the cover in the open position.